It's All in the Journal
by Jayfeather
Summary: Alison has found something that leads to questions, and also tells of the people who can answer them. Who can answer her questions? Only the Cullens, of course. Story better than summary!


**Well, this is my first Twilight Fic, but I hope I'm going something right. Read, let me know what you think, and I'll make another chapter if you really want, but ya gotta let me know first.**

* * *

**It's All in the Journal: Chapter 1  
The Dog had a Daughter?**

I stood in front of the door, a nice cherry wood door with a bronze handle and a sole half circle window at the top, and felt the nervousness take me over. I could hear a slight rustling on the other side of the door, and was positive they knew I was here. They probably heard me the second I turned into the driveway in the blue Mustang convertible I'd, uh, borrowed. Actually, I'd technically stolen it, but I'm sure that the Newtons would forgive me… sooner or later.

I took in a deep breath as I raised my hand, already clenched in a fist, and knocked quietly on the door three times. It opened instantly, and I saw a blonde looking at me curiously with golden topaz eyes. I was almost as tall as him, about a couple two inches shorter, so I guessed he was 6' 3". I offered a weak smile, holding onto the strap of my tattered black backpack that hung off my one shoulder, knowing that it held the reason I was here.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely, though I could tell by the expression on his face that he was still trying to guess if I was friend or foe. My smile slowly turned into a frown from his interrogating gaze, and I noticed that my nervousness suddenly dissipated. With narrowing eyes, I bit the inside of my cheek from reflexive habit.

"Yeah, I think you can. Is the rest of your family here? I have a few questions… concerning Isabella Swan." I watched as his eyes widened slightly from shock, and then he stepped away from the door, signaling for me to come in. I gave a small nod, watching him out of the corner of my eye as I passed. I knew that there were seven of them, but I could only feel six pairs of eyes watching me intently, searing holes into my skin. I shifted my gaze from the blonde, Jasper, now confident that I was at least safe from him, to see a pixie like girl with spiky black hair standing in front of me, her topaz eyes not hostile, only curious.

"How do you know Bella?" she asked; her voice was soft and sweet like bells. I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest as I scanned the rest of the people in the room. On one of the spotless white couches sat a slight but muscular blonde male, I'd guess no older than 25 in human years, next to a woman with caramel hair and a heart shaped face. I liked her already, because she was offering a warm smile like my friend Quin always did, and it made me feel a little more at home. Next to her was a big man, probably around 20-ish –had he been human- with curly brown hair and goldenrod eyes like everyone else in the room, though his were a little darker.

Sitting on his lap was a girl that everyone in my high school would wish they were and who would have a river of boy drool flowing behind her. She was like a Barbie, with wavy blond hair that was currently in a high ponytail, making it a little harder for me to recognize her, and a body that would have Tyra Banks jealous. I stood there for a moment, looking between everyone and moving my mouth like I was saying something, my one hand pointing between people.

_'Jasper answered the __door;__Alice is standing in front of me; Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie __are on the couch… that's six.' _I did a quick double count, before locking eyes with Alice, black to golden topaz.

"Where's Edward?" My mouth immediately snapped shut after I said the words and I felt my cheeks warm up in slight embarrassment. I hadn't meant to say that out loud, but apparently I had, because now they all were staring at me. Alice's eyes narrowed and she looked dangerous, drastically different from the happy-go-lucky fairy girl I'd seen in pictures. I took a step back, only to bump into Jasper, and I'm not sure if it was his fault or my own that I was becoming nervous. I closed my eyes and counted backwards from twenty, reopening them again with a stoic expression on my face.

"I have a deal for you. I'll answer one of your questions if you answer one of mine, which seems fair to me. I did come a long way to find you guys, and the secluded house didn't help." I said calmly, staring straight at Alice. I wasn't afraid of her, though I probably should have been. But I had an advantage. She couldn't use her powers of seeing glimpses of the future on me, and I had to force myself from letting the smirk show on my face. Alice nodded, taking a step back and walking over to a love seat, there before I had time to blink with Jasper sitting next to her. All eyes were on me, and it made me a little uncomfortable, but I dealt with it.

I sat down Indian-style on the floor, my arms crossed over my chest and my backpack strap hanging from my elbow with said backpack resting on the floor. "Alright, my first question is this; where is Edward?" I asked, looking at all of them for any clue that they would be lying. My head turned when I heard faint- very faint, almost silent- footsteps from upstairs, heading to the top of the stairs. Unfortunately, they stopped, and I wished that I could see the top and middle section of the stairs from where I sat, but there was a wall blocking my view. I rolled my eyes, looking back at the rest of the Cullens. "That answers that." I mumbled under my breath.

Carlisle caught my attention by leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees, his eyes searching my face. "Who are you? And, as Alice asked earlier, how do you know Bella?" he asked in a sweet, honey like voice. I sighed, looking at my feet as I debated how to answer that question.

"I'm not going to answer the latter just yet. I'll explain that in a minute. But as to who I am, well, simply put I'm Alison." I paused; debating saying my full name for fear that someone would tackle me, more specifically the one on the stairs avoiding me. "Alison Leslie Black." I held my breath, watching as recognition hit everyone's face in my view.

"The dog had a daughter? And a cute one at that?" Emmet whispered, probably thinking I wouldn't hear that. I let it slide, not wanting them to realize exactly what I was. I noticed a small movement by Rosalie that a human would have missed, but I saw her elbow her husband in the stomach.

"My turn; Why are you guys here? From what I know, you'd been living in Forks- or at least that's what Grandpa said- about twenty years ago." I asked, motioning absently with my hand at the house. It was a long way from Forks, Washington, to Juneau, Alaska, after all. Jasper opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a growl from the stairway. I turned my head to see another vampire leaning his shoulder against the wall that had blocked my view of him, his dark brown eyes smoldering into me with pure hatred. His bronze hair was just as it was in every other picture I'd seen of him, as was the pale white skin and the purple bags under his eyes. His eyes were different though; they weren't that golden topaz that I'd loved so much, but dark, like he hadn't eaten lately.

I took in a sharp intake of breath, mentally connecting the image I saw before me with a picture in the journal that I found at my grandpa's house. His eyebrows furrowed, and I remembered that he could read minds. I let out a growl of my own, glaring at him with narrowed dark chocolate brown eyes that might as well have been black.

"Stay out of my head before I start naming every member of the pack, their favorite food, when they were born, and who the bloody hell they have a crush on or are imprinted on or whatever." I snarled, already going through the list. _'Dad, steak, July 24__th__, Bella.'_ I smirked when he let out another growl, before continuing. _'__William__, anything covered in cheese, August 13__th__, Quin.__Quin, yogurt, __January 4__th__, Will.__ Need I continue?'_ I had an evil smirk on my face, already preparing for the next four pack members.

"No, now would you cut that out! I already knew the mutt had a crush on Bella, no point in rubbing it in." Edward growled, and I only frowned. Almost on cue the lyric-less chorus of 'I write Sins, Not Tragedies' by Panic! At the Disco started to play, and I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I inwardly groaned when I saw the word 'Home' on the caller ID, and gave Edward an annoyed look. "You all can listen, but the first person to make any noise is going to get something, anything, thrown at them and maybe a pack of werewolves nipping at their ass." I pushed the 'send' button when the room was silent with the exception of the almost finished ringing of my phone.

"Hello?" I asked, waiting to see which of my family members it was. A relived little yip indicated that it was my little brother, and I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Ali! Where are you!? Dad, Will, and Quin are still out looking for you, Mom is going into hysterics, and Cole's ready to beat up anyone who says you aren't coming back." He paused, and I had to give my brother credit to have said all of that in one breath. I already felt a light tinge in my cheeks at the mention of Cole, but I pushed that to the back of my mind and focused on everything else. "You are coming back, right?" he asked, and I could hear the hidden fear in his voice at the chance that I wouldn't.

"Yeah Cas, I'm planning on coming back ASAP. You can tell Dad and Will- heck, tell the entire pack- to give it a rest, I'm no where near the res, but I am safe. As for Cole, well, I'll call him tomorrow. What are you up to? I mean, why didn't mom call sooner? She isn't that bad, is she?" My tone dropped at the idea that I was the cause of my mother's hysterics to the point that she didn't realize I had my cell phone and she could call. I glanced up to see Alice leaning forward, her mouth opened in a little 'O' as she listened. She knew something, and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing. I refused to look at Edward, because I'd say something I didn't want my little brother to hear.

"I just got back from a patrol; almost everyone else was looking for you. We all thought the worst, especially Cole. All he would think about was the fact that you might be dead, and that drove Dad insane. What with the pr-"

"Cas, you know what, I've got to go now. There are a few people waiting on me. I'll call back tomorrow at around noon, alright? Make sure Ed and mom are there, but I'd kinda rather not have Dad around to where he can hear. Love ya, talk to you tomorrow, bye!" I said in about one quick breath, hitting the 'end' button while I heard the start of a confused statement come from his mouth. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!'_ I thought, closing my eyes and letting out a quiet breath. _'I've got explaining to do, don't __I__Edward__?'_ I asked, even my mental voice sounding as guilty as I felt. Had I not interrupted my brother, everything could have been ruined, and the entire pack would've hated me. I cracked opened an eye to see Edward standing behind Alice, arms crossed over his chest and giving me a stubborn look of defiance.

"Yes, you have a lot of explaining to do. But first I want you to answer one question. You avoided even thinking your mother's name, or thinking about what she looked like. So I want to know: Who is your mother?" Edward asked his voice surprisingly softer but I could tell that he was still a little tense.

"You mentioned 'Ed' in the next to last line. Who were you talking about?" Jasper asked, giving me a confused look. I sighed, moving my arm to let the backpack slide off and opened it, rummaging around for a minute to find a notebook and a mechanical pencil. I opened the notebook to the first opened page, and quickly jotted something down before turning the notebook to show all of them.

**_William Edward Black- August 13th, 18-years-old  
_****_Alison Leslie Black- June 20th, 16-years-old  
_****_Casper Emmett Black- November 3rd, 10-years-old_**

I noticed that Emmett was grinning, and Edward was staring at the page with disbelief. I already had an idea why, but I decided not to even think it.

"I mentioned Ed because everyone in my family calls Will that, except Dad. You guys are the ones with answers that Mom and Dad wouldn't have told me if I'd asked. I'm named after three of you, in a way that is, and so is Cas." I sighed, looking at the page upside down. "Mom and Dad weren't married when Will was born, and Mom knew Dad would go insane if she named his son- or any of his children- Edward." I shot him a sympathetic glance before continuing. "So she named him after Grandpa- on Dad's side-, and made his middle name Edward. Dad refuses to call him by his full name, even when he's pissed at Will.

"Mom and Dad hadn't been married when William was born, but they got married a year after that. Then I was born, and Mom got to name me because I was a girl. I knew she wanted to name me Alice, because she always calls me that. But Dad would've freaked, as he would with all of our names, so Mom thought up a way to cover that up. Instead of Alice I was named Alison, and my middle name is a connection of the first part of Esme's name and the last part of Rosalie's, forming eslie. She just added the 'L' to make it work. Casper is a mix between Carlisle and Jasper, and of course his middle name is after Mr. Muscle over there."

I stopped, waiting patiently for a response. Emmett was the one to get out of the shock first, and gave a low whistle in response. Edward was still staring at me incredulously, and I smiled sheepishly.

"I see why Mom wanted to name William Edward… you act so much like him it isn't funny. I think the fact that he was born on what was going to be your wedding day is only a coincidence." I frowned, stuffing the notebook back in my backpack and getting to my feet, turning to leave.

Before I knew what was going on, I was slammed against a wall that had been a good ten feet away before I stood up. I found myself looking directly into a pair of eyes as dark as mine with pale skin to match. I could feel the growl in from deep in his chest as it rumbled through me, and I felt my shoulders being held tight enough that very soon it would break my bones.

"Your mother married the mutt?" Edward asked, and I merely nodded, my expression stoic and my eyes as defiant as his. "Bella is your mother." It was a statement, not a question. All I did was grin.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, but I had to make it a Cliffy. I want to know if you guys want another chapter, so I'm not going to post again until I get a couple of reviews. I'm debating having Alison turn into a vampire, and havign another vampire join the Cullens. Let me know if you have any opinions on that. Please Review! Oh, and Merry Christmas Eve!**


End file.
